Phone Guy
TRTF Classic= The Phone Guy is a character in The Return to Freddy's Classic. His identity was unknown, until The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth revealed that the phone guy is Vincent. Behavior During nights 1-5, he sends phone calls to Mike Schmidt to inform him about what is going on at the place, and explain how to deal with most of the Animatronics. Phone Calls - Night 2= "Uh, hello? Hello? Oh, hey! Glad you made it, how’s your night of no worries? Nevermind… The animatronics are acting up again. During the day, the CEO had the engineers work on the animatronics. Everytime they act up they look around to check on the place, then go into a system reboot after a run. Also during the day, the engineers found the wiring in the animatronics messed up. Uh, did you remember to use the mask from time to time and only if necessary? I’m just wondering, wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. The engineers also found out that the animatronics get more aggressive the 2nd time you look around… Just a heads up. Uh… something I forgot to mention, flash your light in the dark areas, which would be the vent and the hall. They should not be able to go into the vents… Uh… just make sure you don’t use too much of your flashlight. The doors don’t seem to work very well…. You know, when Foxy comes towards the office…. He kinda broke the doors… I don’t think the doors will work on them anymore. Well, I wish you the best of luck. I’ll talk to you tomorrow." - Night 3= "'' Hey, Night 3! I knew you could do it! Uh, there is something that I need to tell you about, about this animatronic we used to have at Freddy’s. Uh…. well everybody lived him, kids and adults. Well, one day a kid came in and tore him apart. And I’m telling you, there was parts, wires and pieces everywhere. After that they just took him to the dumb and disintegrated him. Yeah… that’s the story. He was quite small to a-and curious. Uh… word of advice: l-let me explain why you have to wear the mask and leave one at a time. If you wear the mask when they are not in the office, they will know what you’re doing. Y’know, tricking them into thinking that you’re one of them. Uh… well that’s all for tonight. See you on the flipside!"'' - Night 4= "Uh, hey. Night 4! Um, I forgot to tell you what happened before, and why I sounded dead… Y-You see, uh, there was someone pounding at my door and I-I assumed it was someone trying to murder me… Um…. yeah… I-I don’t really know if that’s the case b-but’s that’s something I had to worry about. I’m sure that everything will be fine… Um, just keep an eye for anything suspicious, y’know. I want to make sure that the CEO sees that everything is fine. But, uh…, don’t forget the mask. Alright, should be all for tonight. See you tomorrow" - Night 5= "Uh, hello, hello. Uh, hey… Um, I-I feel like I’m being followed. All I saw was a shadow with blonde hair. I couldn’t see very well, but it looked like it was holding a knife… I know that sounds like crud, but it wasn’t really at all. Uh, I couldn’t find out if it was male or female. Um… nevermind. Um this call is probably going to have to be a quick one, I don’t know how much longer I’ll last… I keep hearing whispers in my head saying “My son…” and “why”. I’m scared Mike, I-I don’t know what to do… I don’t know why it’s me… It’s always me… Pl- *cuts to loud static sound*" }} Trivia *Phone Guy dies at the end of night 5. (whoops, spoilers. :\) *Phone Guy is always worried about something, and he also originally stated that he doesn't like Sugar. This was removed, along with Sugar, when the game got renamed to The Return to Freddy's. |-|TRTF2= The Phone Guy returns in The Return to Freddy's 2, sounding calmer and rather happy. In the Major Updates and according to The Dreadful Truth, the role of the phone guy goes to Alison (the storyteller from the canned TRTF5) play, whilst the original version of TRTF 2 implies Vincent played the role. Behavior The Phone Guy is really well greeting a player to the restaurant. As in TRTF Classic, he will be your tutorial. Dialogue/Phone Calls - Night 2= Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. By now you will have noticed the music box in one of the party rooms. That is brand-new. That just moved into the building 3 days ago. That is the replacement for the gift-giving animatronic that we used to have here. He kept the kids happy, until one day a kid came and tore him apart. But he is stored in the basement, so he shouldn't be able to wander around. And it probably about scares me about the puppet thing. It can go anywhere. So to prevent that, just wind up the music box, and it should hold him in place for... Uh, about a few seconds. Uh... The animatronics have been also acting really strange lately. Uh, it's something about a glitch in the system. Uh, they don't know how bad that the glitch is, or what it can exactly cause yet, but I'll update you whenever they find out. Don't worry. Before they even opened up the place, they had a yellow suit instead of a brown one. The yellow one was supposed to be Freddy, uh, but you can see those are so very easily on the yellow one. So the CEO switched it to a brown one, and the yellow suit happens to be right in the storage basement. Uh, I'll be honest, I-I think the CEO has OCD or something. Uh, anyways, that's the same problem. Uh, I'll let you get back to work. Uh, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. - Night 3= Hey, Night 3. I told you you wouldn't have any problems. About that gift-giving animatronic that was torn apart, he has been acting a bit twitchy, so he might be able to move, but if he does, the mask should work on him too. Uh, also, another gift-giving animatronic, not just the Puppet, but another cat, named Kitty Fazcat. Uh, she likes to climb on things, and is most likely to climb into the vents, so just keep an eye out for a pink animatronic cat. Remember to keep the music box wound up and the power generated. Oh, and before I go, the first animatronic we had here... was very, very glitchy and too scary. Uh, he should not move and will not move, because he has been put in the storage basement as well. Uh, yeah, he was the very first prototype we ever had here, but okay, but anyways, hang in there, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. - Night 4= Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, Night 4. I told you you would get the hang of it. Okay, just to update you, the CEO has found out the glitch can cause... I-it's very... Deadly. *clears throat* Uh, the animatronics start to think... start to think during the night that an- any adults in the building, uhh... Uh... is an empty endoskeleton, without its costume on. Uh, apparently that's against the rules here, so they try to stuff a person in a suit. Uh, but the downside about that is that the suits are filled with wires and animatronic devices. Uh, also, I forgot to mention a dog animatronic we have here. Uh, the children called him... Dug. So I guess that's his na- I guess that's the name we're giving him. Uh, he falls t- with noise, so, just make sure to make some noise when you see him in your camera view, or at the far end of the hall. Uh, also, someone wants to buy & sell & rename our business, uh, but the CEO refuses to do that. Anyways, hang tight, it'll all pass. Good night. - Night 5= Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hey, good job, Night 5. Uh, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? A child went missing today, the CEO literally had to shout out at the top of his lungs and explain to the press that it wasn't our doing. Now, we're all over the news. This is exact- this is really sad news, really. Uh, so we may have to sell off the business to the guy that came over yesterday. Uh, The Puppet was also really acting... really aggressive during the day shift. So, just... keep the music box wound up at all times, okay? And be sure the power doesn't go out, either. Just... get through 2 more nights, hang in there, and good night. - Night 6= Uh, hello? Hello? Uh... *sigh* We have some very bad news. The CEO's gonna sell out today. *sigh* We have to close our doors. The animatronics are starting to smell. Uh, The Puppet's not acting right... none of them are acting right. Just... just stay safe tonight, okay? Use the mask, keep the power generated, and wind up the music box. Uh, whenever they get a grand reopening, I'll probably have someone else take the night shift for you. Okay, good night, and good luck. }} Trivia *The Phone Guy was voiced by BFPFilms424/Tyler in the original game, while in the Major Updates he was planned to be voiced by KidduTheMan. *The Phone Guy seems to be concerned about The Puppet and Fredbear, similar to how Vincent acted in TRTF: Classic. *The Phone Guy always calls Golden Freddy a "yellow-bear". *The Phone Guy mentions that Sugar was the first gift-giving animatronic until he was torn apart. *He also tells Cotts that the company created a brand-new toy animatronic that was, of course, Dug. |-|TRTF4= The Phone Guy appears on the Training Tapes of GoldieParaDiner. He appears to be more serious and it was confirmed that he was the owner of Fredbear's Family Diner, Vincent. Behavior Phone Guy is not so helpful, unlike the Phone Buddies. Phone Calls - Night 3= "Uh, hello, hello, if you’re hearing this do not wear the third suit! It is unstable and fragile. We do not know where the suit came from nor how it got here, we only ordered 2. The suits will be decommissioned and away from the public at all times. I repeat, the suit is unstable and unsafe to use. Don’t worry about the 2 others, they’ll be fine. Uh, they’re a lot safer than this one. Again, thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording." - Night 4= "Uh, hello, hello, hello? Um, there has been some reports of a previous security guard that the yellow suit has been noticeably moving around. This is the last reminder that the suit is not allowed and banned due to difficulties. If you even shake around more or less move around in the suit you will be severely injured. We have discovered that it is only a prototype spring-lock suit, even though there is no spring-locks in it. Thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording. " - Night 5= "Uh, hello, hello, um, there has been an unfortunate incident with the yellow suit. Um, someone decided to climb inside the unsafe suit and didn’t make it out alive. This is a reminder to employees why we don’t touch nor wear the suit. One last time, this is not safe to wear, touch or anything that involves the 3rd suit. We will be disposing it to the new location in a hidden bunker we have planned. Thank you again for taking the time to listen to this recording." }} Trivia *He tells Blake that the company ordered two springlock suits and it resulted in three. *It was supposedly confirmed that this Phone Guy was, in fact, Mr. Fredbear, the retconned owner of Fredbear's Family Diner. *It is confirmed that the third springlock suit is Golden Lockjaw. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 2 Night 1 phone call. Night 2 phone call. Night 3 phone call. Night 4 phone call. Night 5 phone call. Night 6 phone call. Phone Guy Phone Guy Phone Guy Category:Adventure Category:Males Category:Phone Caller Category:Deceased Phone Guy Phone Guy Phone Guy Phone Guy Phone Guy